


Downtime

by wisdomeagle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sam play with ice cubes, and wacky hi-jinks ensue. By which I mean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



Daniel lounges against Sam's spotlessly clean one hundred percent Formica kitchen counter, drinking domestic beer and flinching at the taste, while Sam rummages through her freezer.

"When was the last time you cleaned it?"

"The last time I cooked," she tells him helpfully.

"We don't need ice."

"I want ice."

"Why do you want ice, Sam?"

"Aha!" she eurekas. "I found it."

"Really old ice?"

She drops an ice cube down his shirt, and he stops lounging.

"Let's make love now," Sam suggests.

Daniel's really not about to argue with that suggestion. And though he doesn't understand the ice thing, he's an anthropologist and game for anything, especially things that culminate in a warm mouth wrapped around his dick and ice dribbling down his thighs. He flails more than he usually does during sex, and one arm accidentally knocks Sam's favorite lamp onto the floor.

Fortunately, she's too distracted to care. She's even too distracted to notice Daniel sneaking one arm over her shoulders, sliding an ice cube down her backbone.

In retrospect, this wasn't the wisest thing to do while her mouth was on his dick.


End file.
